


Stars of Water

by RedLion003



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Post-War, Traveling the universe, Water planet, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion003/pseuds/RedLion003
Summary: The Universe's secrets are a sight to behold, and Shiro and Keith will never forget the stars of water.





	Stars of Water

The ship landed on the surface of the planet with a thud. “Touchdown!” Shiro cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Keith laughed and pressed a few things on his dash.  
  
"I know you're excited, Shiro," Keith said, starting a scan of the planet's atmosphere. "But we have a few things to check out first."  
  
Shiro groaned and reached for a few screens, "I know, standard procedures and all that..." Nothing but silence filled around them and finally, Shiro looked up. "No oxygen. Seems we're gonna have to get the suits out for this field trip."  
  
Keith chuckled and pulled down the screen he has been studying, "Not much gravity either. It sounds almost like some sort of... water planet?"  
  
"Water planet, eh?" Shiro scanned the outside of the ship. Keith followed his gaze to a purple planet surface. The grass seemed soft and the air looked oddly thick. "Not much water though."  
  
"Well," Keith unbuckled his safety belt and stood from his chair. "Let's go find out what mysteries this planet has for us."  
  
Shiro jumped from the pilot's chair and made his way to the door, "I am sold for that idea."  
  


* * *

  
The doors opened and the thick air slowly gathered inside. Shiro and Keith jumped onto the surface of the planet and Keith heard Shiro laugh through the comms. "This is so cool!" It took Keith a moment to notice that he was looking at his armor which was dripping wet. "It's like we're... underwater!"  
  
Keith turned and gasped. The entire ship was wet with water, falling from every edge like rain. The drops vanished before they got close to the ground. "This... this is amazing!"  
  
Shiro whooped and nearly fell over. He gained as much balance as he could in low gravity and started to laugh. "This is outstanding!"  
  
Keith pushed himself from under the wing of the ship and into the soft, wet grass. Shiro followed him a moment later, a grin still clear on his face. Keith's brother looked younger, free and so utterly happy. It tore another laugh from his chest.  
  
"Whoa..." Shiro said in amazement like the planet hadn't surprised him enough. Keith looked up to see Shiro looking at the sky. Keith turned his body and saw the glittering stars from far above. Some seemed close enough to touch, but that was just the distortion of the watery air. He reached up a hand and ran it over the sky.  
  
The stars rippled and danced, nearly hypnotizing Keith.  
  
Shiro laughed again and mimicked Keith's action; causing the same effect. "It's like we're drifting through dream world."  
  
Keith chuckled, "But 10,000 times better?"  
  
Shiro nodded in agreement. Keith scanned the surroundings again. Trees slowly swayed through the water, flowers opened and closed. No animals seemed to live there. The grass looked like velvet and the air reflected the stars, causing tiny specks to flicker in and out of vision. "This is one of the planets I am truly gonna miss."  
  
Shiro laughed, "No kidding. If it were possible, I'd live here." He reached out and touched one of the specks which disappeared from view only a second later. A smile reached Shiro's face again, lighting up his features. Keith wiped a hand across his helmet, smudging water away from his visor.  
  
"Wanna stay a little longer?" Keith asked Shiro, running a hand through the air. "Or do you think the ship got enough of a wash?"  
  
Shiro chuckled and pushed toward the ship. "Probably best we return to the ship. As much as I love this place and all its beauty, we don't know what will happen when all this weigh the ship down."  
  
Keith sighed and took a look over the dream world again, "You're probably right." He turned to Shiro with a challenging glare. "But you're bringing me back here for my birthday!"  
  
Shiro laughed as he entered the ship, "Whatever you say, Keith. We'll take a submarine ship through this entire planet."  
  
Keith laughed and joined Shiro's side. "Still a shame it has to end this soon."  
  
Shiro nodded, "Yeah." He closed the doors and turned the gravity back on. They fell to the floor but slipped on impact. A bunch of water reigned all around them. They stared in silent shock for a while before they burst out laughing. "Maybe we should've closed the door."  
  
They got up after a while, carefully walking through the water and into the cockpit. They took their respective seats and Shiro started up the ship. "Where to next, brother?"  
  
Keith smirked, "Whatever the Universe decides."


End file.
